Prior to communication between a subscriber station and an entity on a provider network, it can be advantageous if the provider network entity and the subscriber station are aware of the communication capabilities of one another. In some examples, these communication capabilities can be expressed in terms of features of a communication standard. Once the communication capabilities of each device are known, the subscriber station and the provider network entity can communicate using a common set of communication capabilities.